


Distance

by CrossRoads (Writing_in_silence), Writing_in_silence



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Distances suck, F/F, Starts off as a chat fic, long distance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_silence/pseuds/CrossRoads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_silence/pseuds/Writing_in_silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of interactions between Annie and a friend overseas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Someone gave me a prompt of long distance and I can't help but do this. Being far from one you care about is hard, and it hurts, and I have this penchant for writing things that will hurt me. I just hope that people who read this will feel something.
> 
> Anyways, just enjoy this.

Fuck the distances

New message  
Time- 6:30 p.m. Seattle

**Hitcho: Hello  
Annie: Hi...**

**Hitcho: How are things there in Seattle?  
** Annie: meh...  
Hitcho: what does that mean? 

**_Annie is typing..._ **

**Annie: I'm in a meeting, and I'm dying...it's as boring as one of my brother's military lectures.  
** **Hitcho: ohh...hahaha you should pay attention to what they're saying. It might be important.  
** **Annie: it is.  
** Hitcho: then go on...listen.  
Annie: I don't want to.  
Hitcho:  >_>  
Annie: what the hell is that?  
Hitcho: forgot you don't read emoticons like normal people  
Annie: emoticons?  
Hitcho: nevermind  
Annie: anyways, how is everything there?  
Hitcho: stressful...  
Annie: aww, poor you. 

**_Hitcho is typing..._ **

**Hitcho: hahaha...my spleen...**

**To put it simply, my ass of a brother is still missing and I had to use my dad's painstakingly slow car to drive all around Sorrento.  
** **Annie: is that even legal?  
** Hitcho: I went with my dad...dunno, forgot all about driving laws there.  
Annie: shit...  
Hitcho: what? 

**_Annie is typing..._ **

**Time- 7:10 p.m.**

**Annie: I'm back  
** **Hitcho: got caught, huh?  
** Annie: yeah, sorta.  
Hitcho: what the hell is sorta?  
Annie: they just asked what's the perfect course of action to pull for the whole thing, not like I'd care.  
Hitcho: c'mon Annie...you're a high-ranking whatever there, you could at least hold it to some regard.  
Annie: nope... 

**_Hitcho is typing..._ **

**Hitcho: hey Annie?  
** **Annie: yeah?  
** Hitcho: i miss you.  
Annie: i miss you too.  
Hitcho: i'll call you sometime.  
Annie: okay...  
Hitcho: three more weeks.  
Annie: yeah...  
Hitcho: bye  
Annie: bye. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will update on the other fics soon, just working through the drafts.


End file.
